villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Of All Trades
"..once you know a man like Jack you never want to be without him.. he makes you feel as if you are something.. with a man like Jack you feel you can do anything.." ~ Red (Endgame) Jack Of All Trades (also known simply as Jack) is the true form of the man Red fell in love with and married, ultimately becoming the father of Rose before his apparent death one winter's eve. Jack's supposed death drove Red to insanity and broke her spirit, a wound that took years to heal and cost many their lives during the reign of the "Bloody Red Queen" - yet Jack never died at all. Indeed the man Red had so often looked to as a symbol of hope, who had continually told her love could prevail over all evil was actually a monster born from the same madness and hate as the Hatter yet independent. The "Jack Of All Trades" was revealed to be the mastermind behind many events that would become immortalized in time as folklore and fairy tales - using each event as a means by which to ensure his own immortality, caring little for the legacy of shattered dreams and broken lives his travellings created.. The "Jack Of All Trades" is not finished with his voyage and in the near future a teenage Sangria will have to come to terms with her own past as well as aid an older Rose to confront the truth about her true "father". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoLI691K4C0 - ("Lift" - Jack's unofficial theme) History Endgame Monsters Wolves At The Door at the climax of Wolves At The Door Jack and Red fought, Red was apparently sucked into the Realm of Madness alongside Jack (in reality she did not - instead taking on the role of the bloodthirsty terrorist Carmine) Powers / Abilities Jack Of All Trades is a supernatural entity capable of many different abilities, rivalling the Hatter in power - though not quite as powerful.. this is not saying much however and compared to most characters Jack Of All Trades would be seen as "godlike". Jack Of All Trades feeds off the torment of others and without a continual supply of said torment he eventually grows old and weak - thus he has taken to travelling from "story" to "story" ensuring his eternal youth is kept via masterminding the destruction of individuals so as to feed on their pain. *Immortality *Shape-Shifting *Illusion-Casting *Pyrokinesis *Negativity Vampirism Trivia *Jack is completely independent from Hatter or Amarok and is one of the few beings in Wonderland that is completely aware of Amarok's influence, which he completely ignores.. he is in turn the only entity in Wonderland that is completely beyond Amarok's ability to control or manipulate : even the Hatter has on occassions fallen victim to Amarok, yet Jack is completely immune to her (as seen in Edge of Madness) *oddly, the Hatter is shown to have some influence over Jack and is the only known being to possess such power.. suggesting a link between the two (but this link is never fully revealed) *despite his unique power Jack is known to be weak to the Edge of Madness blade, which can be created by those that travel the Realm of Madness and undergo the five stages of insanity : should they survive the blade can manifest for a short period of time, while the blade manifests it can harm even Jack (though even this blade can not permanently kill the spirit). Category:Character Category:Major Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Evil-Aligned Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Little-Red Category:Manipulators Category:Destroyers